Navidad sin ti
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Las lucecitas de mi árbol parecen que hablan de ti, y entre piñatas y sonrisas siento que no estés aquí, en el espejo veo mi rostro, va acabándose mi piel. Y en la agonía de este año siento que muero con el. Llega navidad y yo sin ti.One shot MxA


**Navidad sin ti**

**By: Chibi-chise**

**Summary:** Las lucecitas de mi árbol parecen que hablan de ti, y entre piñatas y sonrisas siento que no estés aquí, en el espejo veo mi rostro, va acabándose mi piel. Y en la agonía de este año siento que muero con el. Llega navidad y yo sin ti. En esta soledad, recuerdo el día que te perdí AxM Oneshot!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

"_**Conciencia"**_

_**Canción**_

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Notas de autora:** Mi primer one shot navideño… deseaba hacer varios, peor no creo tenga tiempo… o si? Lo que esta en cursiva y centrado es una canción que se llama justamente "Navidad sin ti" de los ángeles de Charly, en ese tema esta basado el one shot (song fic). Espero les guste, quiero aclarar que no es UA (Universo alterno) Sino que se sitúa después de la primera temporada luego de la saga de Shishio. Un Misao y Aoshi, me encanta esta pareja…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Otro año ya se ha ido...**_

_**Cuantas cosas han pasado...**_

_**Algo hemos aprendido y algo hemos olvidado...**_

_**Pero dentro aquí en mi alma, nada nada ha cambiado...**_

_**Siempre te tengo conmigo, sigo tan enamorada...**_

Todos en el Aoiya andaban ocupados, de acá para allá con los últimos preparativos, en cuestión de horas sería noche buena y sus amigos de Tokio estaban a punto de llegar. Misao iba de un lado a otro, terminando con la decoración mientras los demás encerrados en la cocina acababan de preparar la cena…quería mantenerse ocupada para evitar pensar demasiado, a toda costa quería estar alegre para sus amigos a los que hacía más de un año que no veía.

Las cosas seguro habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, se sentía ansiosa por saber todos los detalles… las cartas de Kaoru eran tan breves, se notaba que estaba ocupada atendiendo a su esposo… si, se casaron, pero lamentablemente la okashira no había podido asistir, digamos que en esos momentos no estaba bien de salud como para un viaje tan largo. Miró hacia la entrada con rapidez al distinguir la inconfundible voz de Sanosuke que claro, se quejaba por algo.

-Te dije que debías abrigarla mas! Seguro por eso esta llorando-decía molesto a la morocha a su lado quien cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas de lana.

-Cállate, yo como su madre se que es lo mejor para la pequeña Kari-chan…-respondió la otra limitándose a ver el pequeño bebe oculto entre la lana tibia. El castaño bufó y luego miró a Misao quien no salía de su asombro, no podía disimularlo puesto que la pareja acababa de sorprenderla.

-Sanosuke-san… Megumi-san…-dijo con una voz que denotaba incredulidad.

Él sólo sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos que mostraba orgullo mientras que Megumi suspiró con una especie de cansancio. Detrás de ellos entraron Kenshin y Kaoru, ella sostenía con firmeza el brazo de su marido quien se mostraba algo avergonzado por la situación, la chica de la trenza no hizo mas que sonreír al ver tan bien a sus viejos amigos a los cuales extrañaba muchísimo. Yahiko entra último cargando con los bolsos de ambas jóvenes ya que su respectiva pareja parecía muy ocupada en cuidar que a ellas no les pasara nada…claro un bebe por un lado y un embarazo próximo a los nueve meses por el otro, como para no preocuparse.

-Kaoru-chan! Mira como te ves! Ya esta enorme! –exclama la dueña de casa dando saltos alrededor de su amiga emocionada al ver la enorme panza de esta que le hacia costoso el caminar.

-Jaja estoy bien…pero pesa mucho…-comentó una cansada Kaoru quien se sentó en el living dando un suspiro.

-Debe haber sido un largo viaje…-dijo Misao acercándole un vaso de agua fresca a la embarazada.

-Si, muy largo-corroboró Kenshin quien a pesar de todo tenía una radiante sonrisa.

-Que lindos se los ve juntos!-exclamó desbordando de alegría- y ustedes?-acotó para volverse a Sano quien intentaba calmar a la beba que tenía en brazos mientras Megumi estaba en el baño.

-Nosotros… mhh bueno…-intento explicarse confundido, pero Yahiko se le apresuro.

-Ahora también son pareja! Algo dispareja…-se ríe el niño quien ya había dejado los bolsos junto a la entrada.

-Ya cállate enano!-gruñó el castaño haciendo que la pequeña se riera al ver su cara molesta- porque siempre se ríe cuando me enfado?-agrega fastidiado.

-Jaja se ve muy tierno con ella…-susurra Misao para que solo su amiga la escuchara.

-Te escuche comadreja!-exclamó Sano lanzándole una mirada asesina que rápidamente se convirtió en picara- y… que tal tu con Aoshi?

La joven de la trenza de repente borro su sonrisa y rápidamente los demás se callaron al ver su expresión… bajó la vista para ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con bañar sus mejillas… porque cada vez que oía ese nombre le pasaba lo mismo?

-Misao?-se animó a decir Kaoru apenada al verla así- que sucedió con él?

Ella no logró responder y desapareció por las escaleras que iban a su habitación. No podía, aun no aceptaba que ya nunca volvería a verlo, que jamás estaría con ella… que probablemente la odiaba, sino, porque?

_**Las lucecitas de mi árbol parecen que hablan de ti...**_

_**Y entre piñatas y sonrisas siento que no estés aquí...**_

_**En el espejo veo mi rostro, va acabándose mi piel...**_

_**Y en la agonía de este año siento que muero con el...**_

Se encerró en su habitación y recostándose boca abajo en la cama, abrazó con fuerza la almohada hundiendo el rostro en ella para que absorbiera las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Porque… Porque…?-murmuraba entre sollozos- Te quiero… te quiero tanto…

Se incorporó momentos después, ya algo mas calmada y poso su vista en el portarretrato junto a su cama… una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su enrojecido rostro, le encantaba esa foto, era la única en que salía con Aoshi, la única en la que el la abrazaba y ella mostraba la mayor sonrisa que era capaz de regalar.

-Basta Misao tonta…-murmuró negando con la cabeza y volviendo la vista hacia fuera donde pequeñas gotas de agua congelada comenzaban a caer cubriendo todo de una fina capa blanca- Esta… nevando…

"_Un año… ya pasó un año…esto significa… que jamás va a volver? Aoshi… porque tuviste que irte otra vez lejos de casa?" "**Él no era feliz aquí encerrado, tiene alma de guerrero"** "Yo podría haberlo hecho feliz si me lo hubiera permitido" **"Necesitaba luchar un una vez más… pero esta vez del bando correcto, hay gente allá afuera que lo necesita" **"Pero… lo extraño… yo también lo necesito..."_

Misao suspiró y se puso de pie fregándose los ojos para acabar con cualquier rastro de lágrimas, fue al pequeño baño junto a su habitación y llenó la pileta hasta el tope. Se miró al espejo largamente y luego hundió el rostro el agua fría conteniendo la respiración. Así se quedó tres minutos, relajándose mientras el liquido transparente acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, miles de imágenes y recuerdos inundaron su mente, todos la hacían sentir tan feliz… bueno, no todos en realidad.

-------

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pequeños pies podían hasta refugiarme en el Aoiya, cansada apoyé mi espalda contra la pared recubierta en madera y me senté en el suelo empapado por la lluvia. Miré mis manos que hasta hace pocos instantes estaban llenas de sangre, ahora se veían limpias gracias al agua dulce que caía de las nubes.

Había huido como una cobarde… fueron ordenes directas del jefe de los Onibawanshu, mi padre, claro, yo era una indefensa niña de solo seis años… Apreté los puños molesta conmigo misma, me odiaba por ser solo una niña y no poder ayudar a los demás.

Por eso la culpa se apoderó de mi cuando **Hanya** llegó un rato después, me sostuvo en sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza… creo que hasta lo oí llorar… de verdad apreciaba a mi padre. Yo también lo lloré muchísimo, acababa de perder al único familiar de sangre que me quedaba.

De allí en más todo fue diferente, Aoshi y los demás se ocuparon de mí, me entrenaron y me convirtieron en la única mujer del grupo. Yo quería tanto a Aoshi… recuerdo lo contenta que estaba cuando lo escogieron como sucesor de mi padre. Tal vez por eso terminé por enamorarme de él, aunque nunca le vi sonreír, escuche a Okina decir una vez que él me quería como si fuera su hermanita menor, pero había algo más, yo no podía verlo parte de mi familia… lo quería de un modo especial.

No tardó en llegar nuestra primera separación, tenía solo diez años cuando el grupo partió a Tokio… me dijeron que sería una misión peligrosa, que no querían que corriera peligro así que me dejaron con Okina y los demás miembros retirados en Kyoto… le hice prometer que volvería por mi, bueno, en realidad él nunca acepto dicha promesa, sólo me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Lo que siguió fue difícil, después de seis largos años de espera no aguanté más y me fui del Aoiya decidida a buscar a Aoshi y los demás.

Pude recuperarlo, con ayuda de Kenshin claro, pero volvió a la casa, a estar con nosotros como antes… me pasaba horas observándolo meditar en el templo, me preguntaba a diario en que podía estar pensando, pero no me atrevía a acercarme mucho, sabía la tristeza que velaba su corazón así que preferí hacerme a un lado por un tiempo… maldigo el día en que le dije todo, porque hice tal tontería? Lo arruiné, y por eso se fue.

-----

**_Siempre, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando llegan estos días, ahora tengo aquel regalo que tu tanto me pedías, luego veo aquella foto en la que estoy junto a ti. Tomándola contra mi pecho digo: Otra, otra navidad sin ti._**

Levantó el rostro agitada por la falta de oxigeno y se vio reflejada en el espejo… su cara antes pálida estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo y sus ojos rojizos por el llanto… las gotas caían por su cara bajando por su cuello y desapareciendo dentro de la remera.

-Misao… dije q te detengas…-murmuró para si- Mira como estas… donde quedo el amor propio?-suspiró para ahogar un sollozo y luego vació la pileta- Regresaré con los demás antes de que se preocupen…

Bajó las escaleras desganadamente hasta llegar a la planta baja donde se sorprendió al ver el bullicio. Todos, incluyendo a Okina, corrían de un lado a otro apresurados y casi en estado critico.

-Que ocurre?-preguntó algo alarmada por el caos Misao a un agitadísimo Kenshin quien metía varias cosas en un bolso que acababa de alcanzarle el anciano.

-Eh?-la mira un instante para luego seguir apresurado con lo que hacia- Es Kaoru-dijo colgando el bolso de su hombro.

-Kaoru? Que le paso?-dijo ciertamente asustada por su amiga.

El pelirrojo sonríe tranquilizando a la chica.

-No es nada malo-dijo con una voz suave y pausada- Kaoru-chan rompió bolsa tenemos que llevarla al hospital rápidamente por si el parto se complica.

-Ahh! Eso era, que alivio…-suspira- Yo… bueno… sabes? No me agradan mucho los hospitales… pero llámame en cuanto tengan novedades y enseguida iré a verla-sonríe sinceramente contenta por la noticia.

-Gracias Misao- el espadachín saludo a la okashira con la mano y salió por la puerta siguiendo al resto de sus amigos que se apresuraban a salir con la chica que ya estaba por dar a luz.

-Debo regalarle algo a Kaoru…-se queda pensativa la joven sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Mhh hoy es feriado no encontraré ningún sitio abierto… Ya se!-se apresura a regresar a la habitación y revisar uno de los cajones de su ropero hasta por fin encontrar una muñeca de trapo algo descolorida y rotosa pero muy bonita y bien mantenida, suspiró con algo de nostalgia.

Si ÉL le había regalado esa muñeca de pequeña y tal vez ella había sido su sostén durante la ausencia de Aoshi… pero ahora? Quería regalársela a su mejor amiga, sabía que el valor sentimental que la unía al juguete también significaría mucho para la futura mama, y deseaba que ella la tuviera como regalo para su hija.

-Pero… voy a repararla un poco!- asintió con la cabeza a modo de auto convencerse y luego buscó rápidamente el costurero. No tardó mucho en ver completa su labor satisfactoriamente, con el vestidito blanco reparado y el cabello peinado y limpio realmente se veía como nueva. Se puso de pie otra vez abandonando la cama y buscó un buen papel para envolver el peculiar regalo pero sus ojos se detuvieron entre los tantos sobres coloridos para fijarse en uno a medio cerrar que hacia ya un año tenía guardado. Lo tomó con cuidado sacando la bufanda azul echa a mano que había en su interior, la miró largamente intentando recordar las sensaciones que la habían poseído al momento de hacerla, se la acercó al rostro y pudo sentir su aroma, se negó a volver a llorar así que rápidamente la guardo de nuevo donde estaba.

-De verdad no quería recordarme…-comentó pensando en voz alta tratando de sonar alegre, peor no engañaba a nadie porque estaba sola- Siempre me pidió que le tejiera una bufanda… bueno, claro que no directamente… le dijo a Okina que deseaba una echa a mano como la que hace tiempo había visto hacer a su madre… porque no acepto esta entonces?-suspiró con cierta angustia- olvídalo tonta Misao… debes estar feliz para Kaoru y la niña-aferrando el paquete con la muñeca se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras dispuesta a tomar o comer algo aunque no sentía hambre.

_**Llega navidad y yo sin ti...**_

_**En esta soledad, recuerdo el día que te perdí...**_

_**No se donde estés pero en verdad...**_

_**Por tu felicidad hoy brindo en esta navidad...**_

Por reflejo miré hacia la puerta, porque había rastros de nieve allí? Claro, seguro cuando los demás salieron un poco se filtró ensuciando la entrada…. Pero hacia como una hora se habían ido… como era que aún no se derretía? Me acerqué con pasos inseguros como si temiera que algo horrible saltara sobre mi asustándome, pero por el contrario descubrí colgado del perchero un impermeable que enseguida reconocí.

-A-Aoshi?-musité para rápidamente volver la vista a mis espaldas y toparme con el joven que me miraba sin expresión alguna.

De pie allí y en silencio, con el cabello cubierto de nieve y su ropa húmeda por la ventisca se veía imponente, como siempre su rostro serio y tal vez hasta más endurecido por el frío. Me miraba como quien duda de hacer lo correcto, no pude evitar sonreír llena de una felicidad renovada. Se veía agotado, más viejo que hacía un año, su cara sonrosada por el frió y sus manos entumecidas por las bajísimas temperaturas estaban pálidas.

En la profundidad de sus ojos pude leer un dejo de alegría que no sabía si se debía a nuestro reencuentro o al alivio de volver a casa, me inclinó por lo segundo.

-Bienvenido…-murmuré acercándome con cautelosos pasos, mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble y mi respiración estaba entrecortada por la emoción ¿Y si estaba soñando despierta otra vez? No, parecía demasiado real. Estaba allí, por algún motivo había vuelto.

-Misao…-dijo en un tono bajísimo por lo que repentinamente temí por su salud, aunque su voz diciendo mi nombre fue como música angelical para mis oídos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, pero esta vez por la emoción de verlo allí, frente a ella, como hacia poco más de año. Sin poder contenerse más corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza ocultando el rostro empapado en su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No llores…-agregó el acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

Al separarse un poco para que sus miradas se encontraran sintió algo tibio en sus manos, las miró y se asustó al verlas cubiertas de sangre.

-Esta herido?-preguntó alarmada viendo como su camisa blanca se manchaba por el liquido que había empezado a perder a causa del corte.

-No es nada-se apresuró a aclarar al ver su rostro preocupado.

-Pero si esta sangrando…-lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró al comedor donde lo hizo sentarse junto al fuego, se apresuró a buscar gasas y desinfectante para tratar el profundo corte que tenía en el estómago.

Las manos de la joven temblaban de nerviosismo ante el incomodo silencio del espadachín interrumpido sólo por el incesante ruido del reloj.

-Paso mucho tiempo…-se animó por fin a decir sin desviar la vista de lo que sus torpes dedos vendaban con suma dedicación.

-Es verdad, más de un año, pero parece que nada cambió por aquí.

-Va a… irse de nuevo?-susurró la ojiazul con cierto temor en la voz, odiaba la idea de pensar que volverían a separarse, no lo dejó responder y levantó la vista para mirarlo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas- Desde que se fué… no pude deja de pensar en ti Aoshi-sama… no pude… volver a ser feliz…

FLASH BACK

Una alegre e inquita joven corría de un lado a otro acabando con todos los preparativos, estaba que estallaba de emoción, sería la primer navidad después de muchísimos años que pasaría junto a su queridísimo Aoshi… y debía ser por eso una fecha especial. Si, ya lo había decidido sería el día en que le confesara su amor.

Nevaba bastante fuerte, pero no le importaron los regaños de Okina cuando la joven salió para buscar al espadachín que permanecía meditando en el templo. Abrió la puerta agitada por la carrera y se quitó la nieve de la ropa y el cabello, realmente hacía frío. Buscó con la vista al antiguo okashira pero no lo encontró a simple vista hasta que dedujo que debía estar en la habitación contigua, así que fue a ver… Ya no meditaba, su mirada mostraba determinación y seguridad, de pie en medio de la pequeña sala miraba nevar.

-Aoshi-sama…-dijo en un tono no muy fuerte para no sobresaltarlo, el se volteó a mirar y ella sonrío contenta- Ya sólo falta una hora para las doce… no viene a cenar con los demás? Podemos ver luego los fuegos artificiales, y también prepare un postre que seguro le gustara, tiene almendras! Se que le gustan… también tenemos que brindar por un nuevo año, y luego…

-Misao-la interrumpió el dando unos pasos adelante para quedar frente a ella por lo que tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza ya que era bastante más alto- Lo lamento, pero no podré pasar navidad contigo.

-Que? Porque no?-lo miró con sorpresa y notoria desilusión- Va a… quedarse aquí meditando?

-No… ya terminé con eso, pude tomar una decisión.

-Decisión?-lo miró directamente a los ojos intentando leer en ellos un adelanto de lo que iba a decir.

-No puedo seguir en el Aoiya.

El corazón de Misao dio un vuelvo y sintió como se rompía en miles de pedacitos… contuvo la respiración un momento para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y negar con la cabeza tercamente.

-Que dice? Tiene que quedarse Aoshi-sama… no puede dejarnos…-lo mira con los ojos llorosos, el temor a perderlo se había apoderado de ella- No puede dejarme… porque… porque… yo…-bajó la mirada al sentir que el rubor subía a sus mejillas- yo… hace tiempo… que estoy enamorada de usted…

No se atrevió a verlo, pero el silencio fue suficiente respuesta, volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-A-Aoshi-sama?-murmuró confundida la chica sin moverse.

-Discúlpame, pero no puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos…-hace una pausa en la que ella guarda silencio- Yo… voy a partir a Aizu.

-Aizu? Porque allí?-levanta el rostro para mirarlo.

-Se volvió un sitio peligroso… después de la muerte de Shishio… la mayoría de los comerciantes ilegales y terroristas escaparon ahí… la policía local ya no puede hacer nada, el pueblo esta prácticamente tomado…

-Pero… que tiene que ver todo eso?

-Decidí que voy a ir a ayudar, vamos a recuperar Aizu… yo cometí demasiados errores en mi pasado, lastimé y mate a muchas personas… y quiero hacer algo para enmendarlo para quedarme tranquilo con mi conciencia y ser útil. Me necesitan allí Misao.

-Pero… Yo también lo necesito! Tal vez suene egoísta… pero quiero que se quede conmigo… que… seamos felices juntos, disfrutando de la paz de Kyoto…-dijo intentando disuadirlo.

-La decisión esta tomada-agregó volviendo a su tono frío y separando a la joven quien se había aferrado a él- Y no hagas ninguna tontería porque voy a enfadarme…

La muchacha de la trenza asintió levemente sin dejar de llorar, sabía que ya nada podía hacer, pero todo eso le dolía demasiado, no le importaba que él no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero quería que tuviera una vida tranquila en el Aoiya… se negaba a no volver a verlo.

-Cuídate mucho, y cuida a los demás… hasta siempre-le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza antes de salir y desaparecer en la tormenta de nieve que azotaba Kyoto justo hacia ya un año.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Como… le fue en Aizu?-peguntó Misao sirviéndole algo de cenar al hambriento viajero.

-Terminé allí con todo lo que quería-dijo con cierto orgullo el joven- Y no hay más peligro en ese lugar sus habitantes viven en paz.

-Es admirable…-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa ella, no debía dejarse amargar por los recuerdos de hace un año, sino vivir el presente en el que Aoshi pasaba noche buena a su lado.

El espadachín iba a responder cuando el teléfono lo interrumpió, Misao se seca las manos y atiende preguntándose quien podía ser tan tarde.

-Hai?- preguntó con un suspiro.

-Misao?-una voz masculina le respondió del otro lado del tubo- Son dos… no uno, sino dos…

-Dos?-por un momento no entendió nada y su cara de sorpresa desconcertó a Aoshi, pero enseguida la joven reacciono y comenzó a reír contenta- dos? Los felicito el doble entonces!

-Un niño y una niña-explicó un orgulloso Kenshin.

-Kaoru debe estar muy feliz.

-Lo esta, pero también agotada… no fue un parto complicado pero si algo largo… ahora debe descansar.

-De verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes Ken-san-sonrió feliz- Iré a verlos en un rato bien? Ya estoy acabando de cenar y voy para allá.

-A Kaoru le agradara verte-comenta el pelirrojo- Nos vemos entonces!

Misao suspira de buen humor luego de cortar y ante la mirada incrédula de Aoshi procede a explicarle toda la historia.

-Así que nuestros amigos ya están casados…-comentó con cierta nostalgia.

-Si… Megumi y Sano también tuvieron una niña… se los ve muy felices…

"_Sólo faltas tu y Aoshi Misao-chan!"_

-Debe ser bonito poder formar una familia-agregó Aoshi para sorpresa de la okashira quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Una familia…-repitió acongojada al imaginarlo.

-Misao… sabes? En todo este tiempo que viaje y luche… seguí el consejo de Himura.

-Que consejo te dio?-preguntó curiosa.

-Me dijo… que para luchar con verdadera determinación y seguridad es necesario proteger algo…

-Proteger algo?-repitió sin comprender del todo.

-Si, él por ejemplo tiene a Kaoru… él siempre luchó por ella, y como quería seguir con vida para cuidarla y estar con ella no se permitió morir en ninguna de sus batallas.

-Entiendo…

-Por eso me dijo que buscara algo que fuera importante para mí y que al momento de luchar pensara en esa persona para poder salir adelante-explicó calmadamente- Pero por más que pensé mucho sobre eso estando aquí no pude encontrar nada que realmente deseara cuidar con mi vida.

La joven guardó silencio, porque le decía todo eso? No se daba cuenta que sólo la lastimaba con sus palabras?

-Así que decidí irme para buscar a esa persona.

-Y la encontró en Aizu?-se atrevió a preguntar con tristeza.

-Sí, la encontré allí, y creo que eso fue lo que hizo mas valioso cada una de las victorias-hace una pausa para verla de reojo- porque sabía que ella estaría allí, siempre para mi, esperándome con una sonrisa, diciéndome una y otra vez cuanto me quería a pesar de mi actitud distante con ella… Siempre temí relacionarme con ella de un modo más cercano, realmente temía lo que pudiera llegar a sentir.

-Debe ser una persona increíble…-acotó la ojiazul sin mirarlo.

-Lo es-respondió con seguridad- Pero recién llegue a darme cuenta de lo que significaba para mi cuando comencé a extrañarla, cuando su rostro sonriente me decía que siguiera adelante cuando ya estaba a punto de darme por vencido… cuando comencé a verla en todas partes, cada cosa me recordaba a ella.. sus lagrimas resonaban en mi mente impidiéndome dormir tranquilo… pero sus fuerzas me ayudaron a seguir y terminar mi labor en Aizu, por eso es que recién ahora puedo decir que vuelvo a estar en casa.

-Pero no debería haber regresado-dijo mirándolo de nuevo sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de sus palabras- Si la chica que quiere esta en Aizu debió quedarse con ella…

-No, no lo entendiste bien, la chica que quiero no esta allí-sonrió levemente y por primera vez frente a la joven quien sintió a pesar de todo el dolor como un pequeño brillo de esperanza la iluminaba- Esta aquí, en Kyoto, en el Aoiya-el corazón de Misao se detuvo- Discúlpame por haberte echo sufrir tanto tiempo Misao… tardé mucho en darme cuenta.

La chica no se contuvo más y lo abrazó con fuerza gesto que el correspondió, todo parecía formar parte de otro de sus frecuentes sueños.

-Aoshi-sama… entonces…-musitó ella sonrojada pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el cosquilleo del estomago la ponía nerviosa.

-Si, quiero que estemos juntos, para siempre-la miró largamente y luego tomó con suavidad su rostro con ambas manos hasta que sus labios cortaron la distancia que los habían separado por tanto tiempo.

Se separaron sobresaltados al oír afuera los primeros fuegos artificiales que indicaban que ya eran las doce.

-Feliz navidad, Aoshi-sama...-murmuró somnolienta Misao cerrando los ojos para dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo tibio del muchacho quien la abrazó con ternura.

-Igualmente-respondió besándole la frente antes de que ella cayera en un sueño profundo olvidando todo lo demás. Ahora sólo existían ellos dos. Lo que ella había dado por perdido se había vuelto posible, seguro era otro milagro navideño.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

**FIN**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**N/A:** Por fin terminado! Este one shot me llevó casi una semana... no por falta de tiempo, tal vez si de inspiración… la idea la tenía clara pero me costaba volcarla con un formato adecuado… No se, el resultado verdaderamente no me convence, veremos que opinan los lectores que son los que tienen la última palabra… ahora si, feliz navidad para todos!

Chibi-Chise


End file.
